


【尊礼】心之所向  第一章

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 《心之所向》是原人物背景设定的同人文，事件体的同人文。全文共分为三章，每章节彼此相关，约为4.5w字。





	1. 第1页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“宗像先生？宗像先生，请您签署一下这个联合安保计划书。”

将一份近十页的文件放在宗像面前的是保安厅的办事员。他刚刚向室长说明了来意和文件的大体意思，发现端坐在办公桌前Scepter 4的室长有些走神，他委外地提醒着，表情严肃地等待回复。

宗像礼司调整了一下镜架的位置，并没有翻看文件，而是抬起眼睛望着那人：“需要我配合的部分，主要是针对异能持有者加强管理，不知道织田厅长的意思是要加强到什么程度？”

那男人非常礼貌地说：“文件细则里讲得很清楚，您请翻到第六页。”

“室长……”站在办公桌一侧的副官淡岛世理，轻声问道：“戒严的起止日期是？”

宗像的视线落在文件上的时候，一丝不快从白净的脸上掠过， 不过他转而微笑着说：“淡岛君，日本东京地区的戒严从今天开始，直到全球经济链XX峰会结束。”他转而望向办事员：“不允许非法的权外者外出，一经发现立即逮捕，凡未经授权靠近会场的权外者一律斩杀。还有，不允许官方组织以外的异能者非法集会。请允许我问清楚，没有官方授权的权外者，靠近会场就有要击杀吗？还有，王盟组织也属于非法集会吗？”

那男人嘴角微微上翘，声音很是清脆：“这是日本第一次举办这样的盛会，多国首脑都会参加，首相不允许任何威胁存在，您作为Scepter 4的室长，认为这么做有什么问题吗？另外，王盟者的非法集会当然是指赤之王盟，这一点的利害关系您稍后可以询问非时院。”

“我明白了。”宗像冷冷地说着，然后在那文件的末页签上了自己的名字。“请转告局长，Scepter 4将配合各部完成此次的安保任务。”

“感谢您的理解与支持，那我就先告辞了。”那位办事员向宗像鞠躬致礼后快速离开了。  
经历了短暂的沉默后，淡岛忍不住问道：“室长，保安厅的意思是当场击杀吗？这也太——”硬生生把“残酷”两个字咽进。她注视着宗像，似乎在等待着指示。

宗像正在快速地浏览着文件，那沉静的表情看不出任何波澜，末了才缓缓开口：“不要质疑决策者的命令，Scepter 4是作为执行者而存在的。你去制作排班表吧！从今天至会3月9日，不得休息请假，外勤巡查一天三班，其余人员24小时待命。会场附近是否会有击杀事件，取决于我们限制非法权外者外出的任务是否完成。”

自Scepter 4成立以来，这恐怕是最大规模的保安机构相互配合任务了。淡岛的脸色有些苍白，她稍作停顿后又问道：“那、那HOMRA那边……，官厅的意思是要求他们解散吗？”一向果决的她此刻竟词不达意，不知道怎么开口。

“王权者享有在自己属地活动的自由，这在一二零协议里详细写的有。至于非法集会和制造事端——”宗像话还没说完，办公室外的走廊里传来了急促的脚步声。那人连敲门似乎都顾不上了，直接冲了进来。

“室长！”伏见猿比古刚刚站定就意识到自己太失礼了，立刻向室长和淡岛致歉：“啊，真是对不起！以后我会注意的！”

“伏见君，是出了什么不得了的事情吧？”宗像并没有怪他的意思，眯起眼睛看着气喘吁吁的伏见，对他带来的消息有了心理准备。

“中午外勤的队员们来电话，说吠舞罗有人在上川街和警察部发生了冲突，然后被……被直接抓走了！”伏见分别看了看他们，继续说道：“警察方面说现在是戒严期间，对于闹事的人要严惩。但是室长，权外者的管理不是应该由我们负责的吗？”

“哦呀，真是不得了！警察部现在不借用scepter 4的力量就可以抓获异能者了吗？”宗像站起身来，意味深长地说：“应该不是正常手段吧！伏见君，被抓的人是谁？”  
“诶，据报告说类似于麻醉枪之类的武器。”伏见吞咽了一下，轻声说：“是八田美咲被带走。”  
淡岛惊呆了，喃喃道：“怎么......？！就算是警察，这、这也太离谱了吧！”

“大概是考虑到我还没有签协议，在吠舞罗的地盘上执行安保计划，怕得不到我的支持所以就自己行动了。”宗像微笑着解释到：“淡岛，你去忙你的吧！”

“室长，您这是要去哪里？”见宗像拿起了剑准备出门，淡岛无不担心地问道。   
“我要赶在那头野兽发飙之前，去协调一下。”宗像望向一脸复杂表情的伏见，“你跟我一起去，别担心，八田君不会有事的。”

“啧！谁会担心那个笨蛋！”伏见的眉头拧成一个疙瘩，恨恨地嘟囔着。 

HOMRA里现在的气氛并不愉快，大家都紧张地注视着他们的王——周防尊，因为对现在的状况有些迷惑，却又不知道从哪里着手。  
“草薙，是谁带走了八田？”

眼前的周防尊板着脸，双眼泛着凶光，眉心的青筋跳动着，他身体周围被微弱渗出的红光缠绕着，那狂躁的力量在他身体急不可耐地奔涌，连声音都比平时更加低沉。

糟糕啊！尊已在爆发的边缘，如果告诉他是谁带走了八田，恐怕会有一场大灾难吧......HOMRA的老板草薙出云此刻的心情很纠结，八田被带走，这件事确实非同小可，站在他的角度应该找到更好的解决办法，但赤之王盟的首领周防尊，显然想用更加直接的方法去处理。

“尊，你先冷静一下。”草薙给他了杯水，试图缓和他的情绪。

“十束，你来说。”周防发现有人在拉他的衣服，栉名安娜不安地看着他，小手捏地很紧，似乎是想阻止他出去。他深吸了口气，望向坐在散台上沉默着的十束多多良。

多多良是天生的乐天派，竟也有些摸不着头脑。他苦笑了一下说：”King，这件事好奇怪，平时这类的事件都是scepter 4出面，但是今天却是由警察部直接执行的，手段也有些......怎么说啊，就好像是在证明管理异能人员的案件的决心吧！”

“尊，我先联系一下小世理看看到底是什么情况，再决定——”

“哼，不是那个啰嗦的家伙做的，还少了些麻烦。”周防冷冷地说道，打断了草薙的建议。他轻轻揉了下安娜柔软的银发，“你也很担心美咲不是吗？我这就去带他回来。”

安娜摸着脑袋被周防拍过的地方，怔怔地看着他的背影。  
“尊！你等一下！” 

“草薙哥，听尊哥的话是不是说青之王很麻烦？但我觉得尊哥好像每次和他打的得都很开心啊！”镰本突然开口，将所有人的目光都引了过去。

“对他来说就是比较麻烦啦，呵呵。”草薙干笑了几声。

周防尊从来都不是个受制于人的家伙，除了青之王宗像礼司他也没顾虑过什么人。他们虽然每次都打得天昏地暗，达摩克利斯之剑的赤青光芒照亮半边天空，但是好像也从没听说有谁受伤，这才是最神奇的部分。

那家的王，说不定是能够驯服周防这头野兽的人，所以他才会觉得很麻烦吧...... 

“出云，尊不会有事的，美咲也会没事的。”安娜坐在茶几边，三粒红色的玻璃珠缓缓地转动着，她正在运用异能“看到”一些其他人不知道的事情。

“是的呢！他不会有事的。”见安娜的脸色苍白，那没有表情的小脸就像是人偶般缺乏生气，草薙心疼地看着她。 

不管怎么说，千万别出什么事。  
草薙看着那摇晃的风铃发呆，心里暗自祈祷。

===========================

半小时后，XX警察局门口变成了人间地狱。

直径50米的广场火光冲天，那熊熊烈火随着一个红发男人的脚步慢慢靠近，门口戒备的警察根本无法抵御，纷纷选择了避难。那男人脚下的地面耐不住高温已经发生了龟裂，离得比较近的商铺玻璃开始变形崩裂， 火光中看不清楚他的面容，只有那红得发亮的瞳孔发出瘆人的光芒。天空中，一把闪耀着夺目红光的巨大无比的达摩克利斯之剑悬挂着，彰显着强烈的存在感。

“是你们把人交出来，还是我自己进去把人提出来。”周防沙哑着嗓音没有任何商量的余地，盯着那躲在大铁门内露出半张惊恐失色的脸。

“魔鬼！魔鬼来了！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

周防听到那声惨叫，不由觉得可笑：嘁！不过是些无胆的草包而已。

忽然，一种处于本能的警惕感涌上心头，就像是滚烫的身体被放置到了冰山中。那是一种很强大、凌冽牢固的力量，那力量带着藐视一切的冷静和威严就在附近。 

是他来了！宗像礼司来了！


	2. 第2页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

周防尊金色的瞳孔犹如即将狩猎的雄狮，密切地关注着四周。因为他知道，宗像礼司虽然长得斯文俊俏，行动起来却敏捷地令人咂舌。不知道他的剑会从什么地方刺过来，周防握紧双拳，那畅快享受放纵的力量如同即将脱缰的野马，他必须要集中精神才能拉住缰绳。

几乎在周防眨眼的瞬间，一股泛着青光的气流携带着巨大的力量撞上周防的的火焰，以迅雷不及掩耳之势化解那炽热的温度。下一秒，青色闪耀的结界以警察局为中心向四周张开，压缩空间和空气产生的高密度光晕现象已经形成，超强力量防御网就这样张开了。 

“真是的！阁下这是要炸掉警察局吗？”大铁门打开了，宗像礼司慢慢地走了出来。那无奈的眼神就像是看一个乱发脾气的孩子。修长的手指推了下镜架，严肃地告诫着：“周防，请你收起达摩克利斯之剑！”

“滚开。这是我们吠舞罗的事。”周防昂起头，不耐烦地皱着眉。

宗像礼司又向前走了几步，笔直得注视着他：“非常抱歉，职责所在我也是来处理八田美咲的事，在这种人流密集的地方，我们应尽量避免王权者不必要的械斗。所以周防，请收起你的剑。”

周防尊缓缓将火焰喷射的范围缩小，但火舌依然在他身上缠绕着，犹如不甘心的火蛇，贪婪地吐着信子。他给自己点了支烟，不屑地看着宗像：“怎么处理？是把美咲从警察局转移到scepter 4吗？哼，宗像，别跟我玩官腔的那一套！”

“哦呀，难道赤之王周防尊担心我带走八田君吗？”宗像形状完美的唇角勾起一丝浅笑，“还是说你宁愿他留在这里？”

这时候，从铁门里又走出一个人。伏见猿比古刚刚在里面办理手续，忽然接到外勤队员们的报告：赤之王的达摩克利斯之剑出现在这附近。他急急忙忙地跑出来，就撞见了王们正在对话。

“把美咲留在这里？开什么玩笑！” 伏见的脸颊抽动着，表情呆滞地看着。

=========================

周防尊回到HOMRA后，心里像有千万只蚂蚁在咬，说不出来却又咽不下去的别扭，那是被宗像涮了的感觉。他没有和任何人提起刚才的事，一个人坐在沙发上望向天花板。他散发出来的气压极低，搞得草薙等人连问都不知道如何开口。

所有的事，只要和宗像扯上关就会变得很麻烦， 这种想法恐怕对宗像来说是一样的。

刚才的情况真是千钧一发。周防对当局擅自干涉他王盟内部事宜非常恼火，本来不打算理会青之王的阻挠，一定要把人带走的。然而，因为宗像的几句话就稀里糊涂的回来了。  
这种心情，令周防相当烦躁。他给自己点了一支烟，又想起了刚才的事。

“周防，你若是要打架，我们可以找个宽敞点的地方。”宗像站得笔直，他的声音清澈凌冽，语调悠然自信。见周防不说话，他继续说道：“虽然我知道你的目的不是要和我打，但是现在东京的情况比较特殊，我们好好谈一下如何！”

“你这个男人就是歪理多。如果要打赢你才能带走美咲，那么就开始吧！”周防重新释放力量，赤之王的力量呈现出火焰状包裹住双拳，加快脚步朝宗像冲过去。

呃！宗像立刻张开结界举起手中的剑，接住了周防的拳头，赤青两股力量撞击后瞬间相抵，化为一阵阵光晕向四周散去。尽管如此，宗像还是向后退了两步，头发被气流吹地飞扬起来，他低声说：“周防，这件事先交给我。后天我一定会解决好！”  
“我为什么要相信你！”周防瞪着他，这就准备第二轮的攻击。

“呵呵！是啊，为什么呢……”

周防愣住了，那紫色的眼眸深不见底，在和他对上目光的瞬间荡起了神秘的涟漪，白净的脸上有些愠怒，表情严厉嘴唇紧闭。 

周防愣住了，那紫色的眼眸深不见底，在和他对上目光的瞬间荡起了神秘的涟漪，白净的脸上有些愠怒，表情严厉嘴唇紧闭。

唉……周防的怒气被生生扼住，他无法和露出那种表情的宗像礼司战斗，再看站在身后的伏见猿比古，苍白的脸上惊恐万状，一句话也说不出来。这也难怪，伏见很少在那么近的距离看他们交手，直面力量碰撞的冲击波，他会是这副表情也情有可原。

其实周防尊知道是为什么。  
他和宗像礼司不是表面上那么简单的对立关系，他们两人是在肉欲上真正渴求过对方的关系。周防察觉的时候已经被他诱惑了，每见他一次，想抱他的想法就会越发强烈。而宗像的默许了这一切，既享受被他拥抱，又在这关系中始终保持着高高在上的傲慢态度。

可是，在这段关系中，是否在不知不觉中建立了信任呢？周防不得而知，虽然不甘心，但最后还是选择了相信宗像。

好难受......  
就像是有人扼住喉咙般的喘不上气，周防知道那是力量在翻涌，犹如魔鬼般不断在他耳边催促着要求释放，越来越多的烦闷令他眉间的皱纹更加深了。。

既然已经回来了，那就按照他说的，一切到后天再说。退一万步说，如果真是在警察局闹得天翻地覆，首先是草薙会很生气吧......

“尊，怎么了？”  
草薙见他阴沉着脸色，八田也没有回来，忍不住问道。  
“八田被scepter 4带走了。”周防猛吸了口烟，尼古丁稍稍缓解了紧绷的神经。  
“King，说不定带到scepter 4是好事哦。”十束笑呵呵地说着，“有那么多人担心他，不会有事的。” 

“你说的是，伏见？”想到这里，草薙似乎防心了不少，“呵呵，这么说起来，不管是谁家的王，都不会让八田出事的！对吧，尊。”

“嘁。”周防不置可否地移开视线。  
草薙出云心思很细腻，他是最先察觉周防尊和宗像礼司有异样的人。有许多事不需要问，细心观察便能从周防表情变化中便能找到蛛丝马迹。看破不说破，这可以说是身为朋友比较合适的距离，也可以说是身为盟臣对王基本的尊重吧！

============================

“室长，您这样做真的合适吗？”

伏见猿比古望着他的上司，对他的冒险举动感到诧异。   
“做事不能只看合适不合适，要看是不是正确。”宗像的目光锐利，“让周防先回去虽然只是缓兵之计，比起和他战斗使用武力，是刚才能做的最正确的事情。”

“我说的是您骗周防的事，警察部因为和美咲摩擦，有两人受伤住院。您让周防等到后天，放美咲出去，您做得到吗？”伏见叹了口气，忧心忡忡地望着窗外。

“哦呀，伏见君到底是担心我和周防起冲突，还是担心八田美咲不能顺利恢复自由呢？”宗像浅笑了一声。

“室长！拜托您认真一点！”

他提高音量，正色道：“周防尊那边，您准备怎么办？”

“是啊.......那男人根本不是个能讲理的人。”

宗像的眉头微微地蹙动，脸上的表情忽明忽暗。他这样一个人，心思深地外人根本看不懂。 打开电脑，回复了几封邮件后，终于缓缓开口道：“伏见君，联合安保计划从今天开始由你负责处理突发事件，淡岛负责处理舆论以及部门间的协调手续办理。”

“是。”  
伏见挺直身体接下了命令，忽然想起了有必须提醒上司的事：“室长，吠舞罗那群家伙可不是用公文能够说服得了的，您有让他们配合的办法吗？”

室长金边眼镜下，眼神清澈自信。只见他淡然地微笑了一下：“没有办法，也得让他们配合！这不是我们scepter 4的工作吗？”

伏见似懂非懂地注视着那个自负的男人，就像是自打他生下来所有的事情都在他掌握之中一般。但是回头想想，他那种令人毛骨悚然地自信，不也是当初选择追随他的原因吗？

可是室长，他真的没问题吗？

伏见将这疑问暂时抛在脑后，决定先去看看关在牢房里的八田，那家伙还没有恢复意识，醒来之后恐怕会大闹一通吧！


	3. 第3页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

八田美咲被带回来后，从醒过来就一直闹腾不停。这其间，伏见猿比古去找他谈了两次，他终于肯安静下来，接受了被拘禁的现实。当然，只接受“暂时”被拘禁。

自签署了联合安保计划开始，Scepter 4的工作强度变得很大，宗像礼司除了参加媒体的宣传活动，还要处理外勤小队逮捕回来的未登记权外者的各种文件，人数的激增带来的一系列问题：例如关押场所，后勤保障、密集关押带来的安全问题等等。一连几天，宗像几乎都是三点钟过后才休息。

而宗像的心里一直担心的，是周防尊的问题。吠舞罗那边却风平浪静，就像是在酝酿一场风暴。这种时候赤之王盟要是闹起来，那结果.......一定不会是大家想看到的。

已经晚上八点多了，宗像依然坐在办公桌前。台灯下，俊美的侧脸专注且认真，晚饭没有时间吃，一杯热茶便能打发。他一边处理着工作，一边思考着如何和周防尊斡旋，时不时地看一眼手机。

周防应该会让二把手草薙打个电话过来，如果得不到满意答复，打一场就在所难免。但是.......宗像轻叹了一声，除非必要，不想和他战斗。避免王权爆发是首要的，还有宗像羞于面对的事实，就是每次战斗过后的周防会更加热情地拥抱他。

宗像刻意地不去想和他上床的经过，对沉沦在情欲的自己产生了一种无可奈何的失望，想到这里他端起滚烫的茶呷了一口，让疲惫的大脑清醒一点。

并不是所有事都会在掌握之中，即便是青之王也有失算的时候。 

座机突然响起，是从大门处的值班室打过来的，那清脆的铃声在安静的办公室里显得特别突兀。宗像皱起了眉头，犹豫了两秒接了起来。

周防尊来了。

听到这消息时，他明显感觉后背僵硬了。实际上，已经预料到会是这结果：没有人能拦得住他，强行拦他恐怕scepter 4会是一片火海。据队员报告，周防只问了一句：宗像礼司在哪里？还没想好如何让这头野兽冷静下来的时候，办公室门就被推开了。

周防尊径直朝宗像走了过去，昏暗的光线下他那金色的瞳孔显得格外可怕，板着的脸露出食肉动物即将进食一般凶悍的表情。双手撑在办公桌上，附下腰凑近那张白净的脸，沙哑的嗓音低沉有力：“宗像，时间到了。”

“哦呀，赤之王周防尊主动到我scepter 4真是稀奇。”宗像站起身来，微笑地望着那张杀气腾腾的脸。“如果您说的是关于八田美咲的事，恐怕暂时——”

“给老子少绕圈子！”  
周防粗鲁地打断他，抓起他的领口猛地一拽，将那傲视一切的冷峻脸庞拉到面前，发出狮子般的低吼声：“游戏到此为止，马上把八田放了。” 

“不然呢？”  
任由那滚烫的呼吸喷到脸上，宗像眯起眼睛毫不畏惧地与他对视着。

那语气还是平静地令人讨厌。  
“我可不是那么好骗。”  
“日本将有一场非常重要的会议，所有的安保部门相互配合执行这次的任务，所有的资源都在为这次会议让步，你作为王权者，不应该配合一下吗？”

“哼，这又和我有什么关系？”周防冷冷地说，“你少拿大道理框我，既然有本事将人从警察部弄到scepter 4，现在释放出来有什么困难？”

“周防，你果然是不讲道理的野兽。”宗像的脸色愈发难看了，眼神凌厉地几乎要射穿这个男人。

哼！这样啊.....  
周防的脸颊抽动了一下，非常恐怖地笑了笑。轻轻取下他的眼镜时，明显能感觉到宗像惊愕的眼神，随后手指穿过他墨蓝的发丝，落在后颈的位置向前一勾，准确无误地吻上了那张利嘴。但那人岂能乖乖就范，挥起拳头就要砸向那红发的脑袋。周防早已料到他会是这样的反应，抓住那纤细的手腕借对方的力抬腿向上一跃，翻过桌面整个人就扑向宗像。

一声沉闷的撞击声，宗像的背部传来了钝痛，他眉心紧蹙立刻发现双手被摁在了墙上。周防将他压制在墙角，粗暴地吮咬着他的唇瓣，霸道地顶开他紧咬的齿关开始疯狂肆虐起来。宗像的舌头被嘬得生疼，敏感的口腔壁被撩拨的酥麻难耐，涎液弄得到处都是。模糊的视线中，看到办公桌的文件散落的满地都是，而身体却动不了半分。

“哈.....哈....周防，你是不是疯了！”

周防终于肯放开他的时候，宗像几乎缺氧，嘴唇火辣辣地发疼。他看准这个空档朝那人脸上猛打了一拳，只是——他马上发现这么做真是愚蠢，因为这个头野兽已经彻底被惹火了。

翻过他的身体面向墙壁，让宗像的脸紧贴着墙，双手被反剪着按在身后，对他这荒唐的举动愤怒不已，他呵斥道：“周防，你干什么——唔！”

那男人一言不发的时候格外可怕，含住他那小巧的耳垂轻舔着，粗重的呼吸扑向脖颈，他忍不住缩了缩脖子。然而，当他感觉到周防的手滑向他的股间时，这才慌了神：“不行！不......”

呻吟声最终被紧咬地嘴唇阻隔住了。那只手隔着布料揉弄着宗像的性器，霸道地催促它苏醒。周防的另一只手从制服下方钻进去，粗糙地掌心碰触到他细滑的皮肤时，就像是被吸住一般欲罢不能。不一会儿，宗像发出了两声细弱蚊吟地叹息声，足以在周防的心里掀起轩然大波。

“这不是老老实实地硬了吗？别动！”被按住的人一心想要挣脱，周防扫兴地皱着眉头，将宗像的外套扯下来丢在地上，然后把皮带抽了出来熟练地困住那双手。

宗像这下是真动不了，但是他又不能闹出太大动静，最后决定妥协：“周防不要在这做！喂........”那只满是薄茧的手滑进了裤子，抓住那脆弱的部分捋动着，过于刺激的手法令宗像终于忍不住轻叫出声。

周防在敏感的脖子里亲吻着，扯开碍事的衬衣后毫无顾忌地抚摸着他的胸口，擒住柔嫩的乳尖搓弄的时候能感觉宗像的身体在颤抖着。周防伏在他的耳边说道：“你说的没错，我就是个不讲道理的野兽.......”

“痛.....！”宗像的乳头被掐得生疼，却也产生了奇异的快感，向后弓起背。不理会他的抗议，那只在下身作祟的手一刻也没有放松。这种突发的情况是他没有料想到的，但此刻已经没办法思考，宗像的额头上渗出了细密汗珠。

“你真是......湿透了。”  
周防舔了下他的耳背，窃笑着。那手指猥亵般地拨弄着他涨得发疼地性器前端，腺液不断涌出弄得周防满手都是。借着微弱的光线，周防看到宗像脸上那震惊的表情，掺杂着不甘心、气愤，还有.......渴望。

“变态！唔......！”  
周防尊被他的态度惹得就要发狂，将满是湿滑体液的三根手指塞进了宗像的嘴里，将那咒骂声变得含糊不清。而宗像，被带着浓重的烟味的手指和自己的体味弄得头脑晕眩，那手指在黏膜里搅动着，唾液顺着嘴角滴落在胸口上，冰凉却令人兴奋。周防呼吸声越发急促和粗重，把早已经贲张的阴茎解放出来，紧压住宗像臀瓣中滑动着。

我......不想在这里......

宗像咬着牙使劲儿扭动着捆住的手腕，凭借王之力想要打开这个扣并不是难事。正当他开始发力的时候，周防却看出了他的这个把戏，在他屁股上用力拍“啪啪了两下，结实的臀肉上立刻泛起了红印。周防顶住那湿哒哒的穴口蹭了几下，伏在宗像耳边传来的声音犹如来自地狱：“宗像，你再乱动我就直接插进去！"

“呀……混蛋……唔！”

身体被一寸寸撬开，宗像的声音泛起水音，浑身都在颤抖，小腿渐渐失去力气，只好将头部靠着墙壁。手腕因为扭动好像有地方受伤，然而疼痛混杂着甘美的快感，宗像已经顾不得那么多了，本能驱使下他轻轻晃动着腰。


	4. 第4页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

既然已经成这样了，不如快点结束，宗像已经做了最坏的打算。 

“啊……好紧！腰放低。”  
周防尊的喉咙滑动了一下，侧颈的青筋梗起，无法控制的呼吸变成一阵阵低沉的叹息声。宗像的身体还是太紧绷了，每动一下都变成了极限挑战，不断冲击大脑的愉悦感催促他释放。他低头看见制服下面露出结实的臀肉，于是用拇指轻轻揉弄按压股缝上方一点的位置。果然一按那里宗像嘴里就忍不住发出闷哼，身体也放松了些。慢慢地挺进着，终于听到他的声音：“周防.....希望你快一点......”

啧！这男人真是让人火大.......  
“这可是你说的！”

周防不由地怒火中烧，屏住呼吸用力向更深处顶了进去。顿时，下半身酥麻感急速窜上大脑，愉悦感冲开了他每一个毛孔，舒服得令人起鸡皮疙瘩。他扣住宗像的腰开始加快速度冲撞着，太阳穴的血管突突地跳动着，耳边除了宗像细碎的呻吟声，周防什么也听不见。

“呀！周防！”  
宗像失声叫了出来，疼痛感使残酷的性爱的快感升级，他大腿内侧的肌肉好像抽筋般颤动着，布料时而摩擦到己挺起来的性器竟心生渴望想要得到更多。他刚才明明是想说让周防快点结束，显然对方理解错了。周防快速的抽插着，发出淫糜的肉体碰撞声。 

忽然，周防感到一阵紧缩，立刻集中精神停了下来。探到那痉挛不已的人身前，竟摸到满手湿黏，得意地冷笑了着吻住他充血的唇，裹住舌尖用力地吮吸着，见他不再挣扎才将那手解放出来，他颤抖的双手撑着墙壁才勉强站住。刚才的交欢如此激烈，周防能轻车熟路地找到他的敏感点，不断在火热的身体里进出，宗像早已控制不住了，射精后的他犹如一条被抛上岸的鱼。以他对周防的了解，这不会是结束。

果然，就在他喘息的片刻——

“周防！别、别碰！哈.......”宗像慌忙躲闪着，有些愠怒地尖声叫着。  
那男人根本不打算给他喘息的时间，大手握住刚刚才发泄过的部位揉搓起来，埋在他身体那依然硬挺的部位磨人地动作着，十分敏感的身体受不起着前后的折磨，发出小动物般的呜咽声，这犹如处刑般的性爱令宗像理性尽失，眼底泛起泪濡湿睫毛，他什么也看不清，只能扭动着身体迎合着周防的动作。

直到手中的性器再次勃起，周防才满意地继续抽插起来。此刻宗像的身体已经放松下来，他在向周防索取，希望能从这情欲的枷锁中挣脱出来。

“可恶！好舒服......！”周防脸颊微微抽搐着，野兽般沉闷的喘息声回荡在房间里，比刚才更加强烈的感觉从下腹涌了上来，从颈窝留下来的汗水在胸口形成一片汗渍，几乎要爆血管一般的性快感一波接一波地冲上来。

“呃！”恍惚中似乎听到宗像让他慢一点，但是他根本顾不上那么多了，恨不得将所有都填进宗像的身体里。

这一次，周防让宗像和他一起高潮了。宗像绀紫的眸子微微泛红，脸上湿漉漉的，但是即便是这样看得出他并没有混乱。周防将他扶到沙发上休息，自己则坐在宗像办公的椅子。喉咙干得就要着火，低头看到桌子上的已经凉掉的茶，犹豫片刻便一饮而尽。

好苦！这个人每天都喝那么苦的茶吗？周防表情复杂地将杯子丢在一边，给自己点了支烟。

周防再抬头看宗像，那男人只趴在沙发上休息了十分钟，竟毫不在意自己一身狼藉，开始整理衣服了。宗像的发丝几乎被汗湿透，他慢慢地从地上把制服连起来。紧绷的脸颊上冷若冰霜，他将眼镜重现戴好，注视着周防尊。

“这样做阁下满意了吗？如果满意了，请回吧！”

“唔......” 周防嘴角叼着的烟在空中晕开一片烟雾，看了看宗像手腕和手背上的伤痕，站起身来将那半支烟丢到烟灰缸，”宗像，一二零协议里是怎么写的，你比我清楚，八田的事你必须给我个交代。” 

“现在是特殊情况。”青之王撑着桌子站直身体，然而腿微微颤抖着，感觉到密处有液体滑落，他真恨不得一剑杀了周防。那不断淌下来的汗珠看得出他现在非常不适，停顿了半分钟才说道：“而且，拘押八田也是暂时的。”

周防瞥了一眼他那泛着红晕且十分疲惫的脸，低声说：“喂，你还是快点去休息吧！”  
“周防，就不能为了彼此忍耐一下吗？”  
“为了谁？”他已经走到了门口，又停了下来，“抱歉啊，我没有你那么高的觉悟。”  
“.......”  
“宗像，对不起啊。”  
听得出这道歉并不是赌气，宗像眯起了眼睛。

“这头野兽.......都干了什么啊！”  
手上的伤火辣辣地疼，下半身更是难受。宗像的身体微微抽搐，脸上冷汗直流，他摸了一把湿漉漉的前额喃喃道。

走出scepter 4依然无人敢阻扰，周防尊也根本没有把值班的队员放在眼里。酣畅淋漓的性爱结束后，周防体内的压力似乎纾解了不少，他大口呼吸着夜里凉爽的空气，想起刚才的事，意识到似乎做得过头了。从办公室出来的时候，宗像礼司的样子看起来怪怪的。  
或许应该站在他的角度思考一下吧。

偏安一隅的自由，也不能被允许吗？  
既然如此，为什么还要产生我这样的王呢？类似于这样的问题，在成王的最初几个月经常都回荡在心里。渐渐地，也不再想了。这局促感越来越紧迫，只好用力去挣扎。至于是否令当权者困扰，也就管不了那么多了。唯一感到抱歉的，只有宗像礼司。

但是他，一定是理解我的这些感受，所以才让我抱他的吧！周防叼着烟，怀着各种复杂的思绪，不知不觉已走到了HOMRA的门前。

================================

伏见猿比古正在综合办公室里，一边看队员们逮捕过程的监控，一边写着报告书。连续三天忙得天昏地暗。淡岛世理坐在他的斜对面，两个人各自忙着自己的工作，一连几个小时没有说一句话。

“室长，也不知道怎么样了......”  
“什么？”  
伏见忽然听见淡岛小声嘟囔了一句，停下了手里工作望着副长憔悴的脸。

“室长请了一天病假。”淡岛担心地说道：“恐怕是首相那边的压力太大了，真是的！怎么突然给我们增加了那么多工作......”

“真的假的？！”险些连“他那种人也会生病”也脱口而出的伏见，稍微平复了吃惊的心情继续问道：“听值班的队员说，昨天傍晚赤之王‘光临’了scepter 4。”

“诶，直接冲到室长办公室去了呢！”淡岛叹了口气，“今天接到室长的电话时候，我也吓了一跳。办公室里乱七八糟，看样子很糟啊！”

“连室长都应付不来的话——”  
正在两人说话时，有队员敲了敲门，径直走到伏见面前：“伏见，请你去看看吧！吠舞罗的那位又开始折腾了。”

“不用管他。”伏见的脸色一沉，不耐烦地说道。

淡岛看不下去了，用命令的口吻说：“去看看吧！王们还在交涉，在这期间不要让他妈小看scepter 4，也不能让人家觉得我们是不讲道理的王盟。所以伏见，去看看吧！”

副长的话确实在理，伏见叹了口气，决定再去一趟。八田美咲的性格那么直率，如果一味地不理会他，出去以后还不知道会怎么说scepter 4呢！

“喂！猿比古，你们到底什么时候放我出去！”八田美咲怒视着伏见。  
“这个要看上司的安排。你就当在这里休息几天吧！”  
“谁要呆在这种地方休息？！尊哥呢？他不可能没有来找我把！”八田嚷嚷着，那语气就像是等待家长来接的小混混 。  
“唉......如果你真那么在意周防，就老老实实地在这里呆几天。”  
“什么意思？”

伏见清了清嗓子，用最简单的话说道：“就是说你在这里，赤之王盟的压力才会轻一些。这样都还听不懂，我觉得和你就没有必要再说下去了。”

八田语塞了，猜测着应该是和警察争执的事。如果是因为那样，给赤之王盟带去了麻烦的话......他低下头，看着地面沉默了一会儿。  
“我知道了。猿比古，如果真像你说的那样，我可以再忍耐一下。”他的声音很低。  
“那样最好。”  
“总不至于.......一直关着我吧？”  
“那说不定哦！”  
“喂！”

伏见看他已经安静下来了，随便逗了他一下，转身离开了拘留室。工作还很多，没时间和那个笨蛋闲聊。偏偏烦人的上司又不在，这样一来不是工作就更多了吗？想到这里，他烦躁地用力“啧”一声。


	5. 第5页

飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟 ulmq

“啊啊！累死我了啊！”淡岛心神俱疲地嘟囔着，“快点给我调杯酒，我要缓一缓！”  
“工作那么忙吗？看你黑眼圈都有了。”

一分钟半过后，草薙出云调了杯血腥玛利亚放在她面前。淡岛很少会在晚上酒吧人多的时间过来，她一直是以scepter 4副长的女强人身份出现的，今天一脸疲惫的样子倒是多了几分女性的娇柔，令人心疼。

“是啊是啊！那个XX峰会还有两天才结束，我们所有人都是连轴转的。”淡岛端起酒杯呷了一口，看着草薙试探地问道：“你......都不问八田美咲怎么了吗？”

“他没关系的。”晚上在这里打工的十束多多良刚刚给客人端了酒，此刻回到吧台。他望着世理微笑着说：“我们都相信他。”

“真是奇怪的......王盟。”淡岛眨了眨眼睛，这个少年就像是有种魔力，让人不知不觉地就放松下来了。她转向店老板：“喂，草薙！红豆沙分量不够啦！再给我来一杯！”

酒吧大门上的风铃响了，淡岛就算不转身也能感觉到巨大的压迫力，店内客人的喧闹声也低了许多。那压力正朝自己这边过来，她不由提高了警惕。

“出云，啤酒。”  
“哟，尊回来了。”

周防坐在淡岛的身旁，只用眼角心不在焉地瞥了她一眼，嘴里的香烟不断升腾起烟雾缭绕，然后默默地喝着酒。

真让人火大！  
淡岛对他这种冷淡又自说自话的傲慢态度，从来都没有好感。她故意抬高语调说：“哎！首相的命令是要求非官方组织的异能者不得非法集会，我们室长为了吠舞罗的事顶住了多少压力，你们都知道吗？”

周防无动于衷地继续喝着酒，草薙苦笑了一下：“可是.......根据一二零协议，王盟有自己活动的区域吧！怎么能说是.......非法集会呢？”

“是那样没错，但是王盟下属的异能人士和官方的武装警察发生冲突，这种性质就不一样了。室长他的苦心，你们怎么就不明白呢？”

“什么苦心？”

周防突然出声倒是把淡岛吓了一跳，她喝了一口酒给自己压惊，然后挑着眉毛说：“不然呢？你以为室长为什么要把八田带回scepter 4？这是做给首相看的态度，另一边还有遵守非时院黄金老爷子的什么一二零协议，室长他容易吗？”

“小世理......等一下。”草薙看她涨红的脸，一副义愤填膺的样子不由地担心起来。她如果借着酒劲儿和周防争执起来，这就难办了。

“又是让人喘不过气来的规矩，宗像这个公务员也不容易当呐！”周防冷笑了一声，应声道。

“你这是什么话？！你能稍许的喘息，都不想想是谁争取来的吗？周防，你去scepter 4是和室长大闹了一场吧！我们室长他，劳累过度今天发高烧请了病假！”淡岛瞪着周防，对他的不可理喻气愤不已。

“病假？”草薙连忙拉住她，“呵呵，没想到他、他也会生病！”  
“........”周防沉默了一会儿，站起身就要离开：“你搞错了，我不想欠这种无聊的人情。再说宗像他自己不也是被规矩困住的人吗？所以，不要再说那种话。”他的声音带着沙哑低沉的力量，给人以无法反驳的权威感。

“什么.....啊！”  
“淡岛小姐，你别理King了，来尝尝我们做的曲奇饼吧！”淡岛从椅子上站了起来，十束马上地将一盘制作精美的点心递到她的面前，及时地阻止了她发飙。

周防大概知道再呆下去就会打扰淡岛喝酒的雅兴，听到宗像病假的事心情骤然变得很糟，在酒吧里连呼吸都显得困难。

外面纷纷扰扰，冰凉的空气让人清醒了不少。周防漫无目的地散步着，此刻的心里就像是一片荒原，空洞的好像什么都没有。生命的意义，只有在释放力量和拥抱宗像的过程中才能真切感受到。然而，此刻他才看懂了宗像。

那个男人是为了理想而活着的。

为了那些在自己看来没有什么意义的东西，宗像是堵上性命去守护的。接受周防，就等于站到了夹缝中。这也就是为什么他接受周防的拥抱，哪怕是毁灭式的性爱他也会去接受。

因为宗像礼司，只能给他这么多。

“他生病了......？大概......是我的错吧！”周防抬头看了看天空喃喃得说道，深深地叹了一口气。

“今天是XX峰会的最后一天，全市的戒严会还有三天。让各小队再坚持一下，不可放松警惕。淡岛，关押的人情绪怎么样？要特别注意媒体的报道，以及普通民众对此事的看法。”宗像礼司一边翻看着手里的文件，一边询问着前几天的工作。

“安排了专人在做精神辅导，也把这么做的理由告知大家了，目前来说情绪比较稳定.......。室长，您的身体好些了吗？”淡岛汇报完工作，小心地问道。

“我没事了。伏见，你这边呢？”宗像淡淡地说，立刻将视线转向伏见。  
伏见从一进来就发现室长有异样，副长却好像什么都没看出来。他翻开手里的文件夹：“室长，到目前为止外勤组一共抓捕‘非法’外出的权外者47人，和警察部交割6次，没有发现权外者靠近会场。”

“八田君呢？吠舞罗有人闹事吗？”宗像推了下镜架望着他。

伏见嘴角扯动了一下：“最开始闹得厉害，这两天倒是能吃能睡了。那家伙要是知道吠舞罗连个电话都没有过，不知道会是什么表情......”

宗像抬起右手示意他们暂停一下，手机有带着红色加密的信息进来了：“淡岛君，你先去忙吧！这些文件等我回来再处理，我现在要出去一趟。伏见君，你把八田送回去，记得不要乱走哦。”

“哈？为什么我要送他回去啊！”伏见瞪大眼睛不解地望着室长。

待淡岛离开后，宗像才站起身来将剑挂在腰间，走到他面前微笑着说：“当然是让你稳住他的情绪，顺便再去看看吠舞罗的情况。”

“室长。”伏见的视线落在宗像的手上，“您戴黑色手套，是有什么特别的任务吗？”

“哦，不用在意。”室长淡淡地说：“你从HOMRA出来后，就继续今天的工作吧！要特别注意会场周围的戒严。”  
“是。”

伏见目送他离开后，心里产生了不祥的预感。室长的脸色很差，苍白的脸颊有些发青。不知道又出了什么事，千万不要是地下的老鼠又出来惹事儿，好歹把这几天顺利过完再说啊！

=====================

“大人，不知道您召唤我是有什么急事吗？”宗像礼司挺直身体，注视着面前的老者——黄金之王国常路大觉。和这个人交谈，要打起十二分精神。

“你先看看这个吧！”国常路按了一下遥控器，侧面的空间立刻出现了视频的3D成像。

显示的地点正是会场会场附近，从时间上看是实时监控。警戒线的外围不到两米的位置，有七八个带着棒球帽的青年游荡，不是吹口哨就是玩彩带礼花，嬉笑声和玩闹声络绎不绝，起初看来只是普通民众的恶作剧，没多久他们又从怀里掏出一个玩偶。

“这个是——！”

宗像注意到那个玩偶很是眼熟，他望向国常路，老者示意他继续看下去。

有的玩偶被抛到空中，随着体积增大炸开后散落点点花瓣，有的被扔到地上则下来一团团棉絮状的白色物质。那些东西随风到处移动，噼里啪啦地炸出点点绿色的火花。

“他们都是一般民众，但是带来的玩具却带有异能，从昨天开始就一直在这周围骚扰。”国常路看着宗像，就像是大家心知肚明一般，他将监控的视角调至对面大厦：“你再看看这个。”

“强烈抗议日本政府对异能持有者的非人道控制。”宗像默念出那墙上挂出的横幅，冷笑着说：“您希望我做什么呢？”

“在这些人做出威胁日本安定的事之前，你就应该行动了吧！”  
“普通民众的滋事行为不是应该由警察部出面吗？”

“宗像，不要装傻。”老者威严沧桑的脸上，双目炯炯地看着他：“快点去吧！该怎么做自己把握。”

“大人您说笑了，我会配合您的部署。”

“Scepter 4工作很繁重，这一点我清楚。那么赤之王周防尊，由我看着，你放手去处理这个事。”

“不必了。周防尊由我负责压制。” 宗像推了下鼻梁上的镜架，微微抬起下巴凛然地说道：“处理异能持有者造成的危机，是我的工作。”

国常路微微点了点头，宗像向他致礼后便离开了御柱塔。  
“大人，宗像他太勉强自己了吧？”身边一个戴着兔子面具的侍者望着宗像的背影。

“他在赌气。”  
老者的表情松弛了些，望向窗外那一片蔚蓝，无不感慨地说：“年轻真好啊……”


End file.
